Dean Stockwell
| birth_place = North Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, U.S. | died = | death_place = | occupation = Actor/TV personality | yearsactive = 1948-present | relatives = Guy Stockwell (brother) | children = 2, with Joy Marchenko | spouse = Millie Perkins (actress, 1960-1962, divorced) Joy Marchenko (1984-present) | hometown = | series = Quantum Leap | character = Al Calavicci }} Dean Stockwell (born Robert Dean Stockwell, March 5, 1936) plays the part of Al Calavicci on Quantum Leap Career A veteran of film and television, with a career spanning over 65 years. As a child actor under contract to Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Young Dean first came to the public's attention in films such as Anchors Aweigh and The Green Years; as a young adult he played a lead role in the 1957 Broadway and 1959 screen adaptations of Meyer Levin's Compulsion, a novel based on the true-life story of Leopold and Loeb. More recently he became widely known for television roles, playing Rear Admiral Albert "Al" Calavicci in the 1989–1993 television series Quantum Leap, and Brother John Cavil in the Syfy Channel 21st century revival of Battlestar Galactica. Early life Stockwell was born Robert Dean Stockwell in North Hollywood, CA, the younger son of Nina Olivette, an actress and dancer, and Harry Stockwell, an actor and singer.Dean Stockwell's Film Reference bio His elder brother was actor Guy Stockwell. In 1984, he appeared in Wim Wenders' critically acclaimed film Paris, Texas, and in that same year, in David Lynch's film version of Dune as Wellington Yueh. The following year he turned in a brief but significant role as attorney Bob Grimes in William Friedkin's To Live and Die in L.A. In 1986, Stockwell made an appearance in another Lynch production, the neo-noir thriller Blue Velvet. In 1988, he was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor for his performance as Mafia boss Tony "the Tiger" Russo in the comedy Married to the Mob. He received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame on February 29, 1992 (Leap Day) following the success of Quantum Leap. Personal life Stockwell married actress Millie Perkins in 1960 and the two divorced in 1962. In 1981 he married Joy Marchenko, with whom he had two children; they divorced in 2004. Dean has been widely reported to be the godfather of actress Amber Tamblyn. Dean is an accomplished artist who creates both digitally enhanced photographs and original collages in the style of his friend and fellow artist, Wallace Berman. During his time at the University of California, Berkeley, Stockwell immersed himself in music and wrote several small compositions. As part of his friendship with musician Neil Young, Stockwell designed the album cover art for American Stars 'N Bars. Together, they directed Human Highway, which Stockwell also co-wrote. The title track from Young's 1970 album After the Gold Rush is based on the title of a screenplay written by Stockwell. Dean is an avid golfer and would play golf during breaks in filming episodes of Quantum Leap. He's a martial artist, holding instructor rank in Modern Arnis.Arnis Has Become Dean Stockwell's Destiny (And what, pray tell, is Arnis?), by Steve Rubenstein, Fighting Stars, Vol. #1, Issue #8, December 1, 1974. References External links Category:Actors Category:Characters Category:Cast Category:Cast & Crew